


the privilege of the human animal

by Jayeffdee



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayeffdee/pseuds/Jayeffdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many secrets do you have now? What you get up to with your ‘secret sisters,’ your little ‘full moon’ issue, and now this? And I didn’t even have to starve it out of you.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Carmilla,” Danny snarls as she backs into Laura’s desk.</p><p>“Oh, don’t make me say something tacky,” Carmilla says. “Now, be a good dog and get out of my room.”<br/>- - -<br/>Foreplay Without Plot, takes place in werewolf!danny au</p>
            </blockquote>





	the privilege of the human animal

Danny tackles her to the bed and, at first, Carmilla thinks it’s because they’re lying on top of Laura’s comforter. The scent engulfs her, fills her nostrils and her lungs and her head, and she blames it for distracting her, for letting her get taken captive by a band of misfits that, on any other day, she could have vanquished without breaking a single sweat.

But then she passes Danny outside one night, Danny and her gaggle of Summer Society simpletons, and she smells it again: thick, swirling through the air like fog and drifting away as they walk further and further from one another. When the sweetness of Laura fades, Carmilla is hit with a wave of disgust that such a pleasing and familiar scent should come from such an unpleasant source.

Danny notices it, too. She chalks it up to being roommates; it’s impossible to live with someone, sleep merely three feet away from someone every night, and not emerge covered in their _stench_. This is how she describes the way that Laura comes to her reeking of old perfume and bonfire smoke --  stench. But when Carmilla walks by and Danny is enveloped in vanilla and a hint of cherry, her head reels and her fingers clench. She snarls, furious that this _thing_ , this soul-sucking monster, this apathetic trash can of a girl gets to walk around unabashedly brandishing Laura’s scent.

When Danny and Laura begin dating, it gets worse. Danny spends more time with Laura and Laura comes home in a haze of citrus and assorted fruit pies and just the vaguest trace of wet dog -- at least, that’s how Carmilla describes the sweat of the wolf that seeps from Danny’s pores and onto Laura’s skin. It repulses her, and makes her want to drape herself all over Laura, to send her back to the other woman dripping in the very essence of Carmilla.

And she does it. Ruthlessly, she sleeps with Laura’s pillow when she spends the night in Danny’s room, sometimes even sleeping on her bed if she’s feeling particularly possessive. She drinks from Laura’s favorite mug, wears Laura’s favorite flannel, and when Laura comes home, Carmilla passes by her far too closely, sure to brush up against her like a cat reminding its owner to whom she belongs.

This does not go unnoticed by Danny, who bites back a growl every time Laura shows up smelling like she’s Carmilla’s latest conquest. But soon, it all gets tamped down, buried under their bodies as they tangle and tumble onto Danny’s bed.

When Laura goes home for winter break, she takes one of Danny’s sweaters and leaves one of her own. The ends of the sleeves barely brush Danny’s wrists but she wears it anyway, until one day she hears it straining at the seams and opts to wrap it around her pillow instead.

Occasionally, she cuts a path through Laura’s dormitory, largely out of habit and partially out of curiosity. Laura’s scent is overpowering before she even reaches the door, like it covers every surface of the building. One night, she approaches and the door is open. Peering inside, it appears that Carmilla is absent. Danny frowns. It shouldn’t surprise her that Carmilla would leave the door to their room wide open while out doing who knows what, but she still finds herself furious.  
  
She enters the room intending to check on Laura’s belongings (to Hell with Carmilla’s side of the room -- most of that stuff isn’t even hers to begin with, anyway), but before she knows it, Danny is lying on Laura’s bed, breathing in the faint presence of her in the sheets and pillows. She’s been gone a whole week now and Danny misses her, like a part of her is gone, and she knows how silly that is because Laura will be back in less than a month but it doesn’t make it any better.

She glances to the left and there she spots it -- that yellow pillow, Laura’s _favorite_ pillow, sitting on Carmilla’s bed, where it always seems to end up, much to Laura’s dismay. Danny finds herself incensed and turns on her side, reaching across the valley between their beds to grab it and pull it back to its rightful place.

“Don’t even think about it,” Carmilla says from the doorway and Danny leaps to her feet. Carmilla, arms crossed and eyebrows cocked, saunters into the room. “If I’d known you were going to visit, I’d have cleaned up a bit.” Danny scowls and, wordlessly, reaches down for the pillow.

Rage flashes in Carmilla’s eyes. She hisses, just slightly, and leaps forward, grabbing Danny’s wrist and wrenching it away from her bed. Danny pushes her back and feels the tug of a deep growl at the back of her throat, to which Carmilla smirks.

“Bad dog,” she says and Danny grabs her by the neck, shoving her hard, harder, until her back hits the wardrobe. For a second, Carmilla looks surprised, but she quickly settles into her signature smug smolder. Pressing her whole body forward, squeezing Carmilla between herself and the armoire, Danny heaves her breath in and out, sufficiently winded. She forgets how strong Carmilla can be. With each inhale, she takes in Laura, only Laura, nothing but _Laura_ , and its then, inches away from Carmilla’s face, that she realizes it's not just coming from the room and the sheets and pillow but from _Carmilla_. 

“She’s all over you,” Danny murmurs and she doesn’t realize that she’s burying her nose in Carmilla’s hair. Carmilla sighs, her breath hot against Danny’s jawline, because Danny smells like Laura, too, from that sweater and the lingering scent of her on the sheets where she spent her last night on campus. Carmilla loosens her grip on Danny’s wrist and begins, unconsciously, to ghost her fingers along the underside of Danny’s arm.  
  
Danny’s next inhale is sharp, aware of the light brush of skin against hers, and Laura fills her lungs. It’s cliche but she’s intoxicating and Danny has only this to blame for what happens next, as she slides one hand to grip the back of Carmilla’s neck and the other to intertwine their fingers.

It aches, how much they miss her. Her absence is as dark as her presence is bright. Danny envies Carmilla’s head on that pillow while Carmilla seethes when she notices that sweater has been missing for weeks; Carmilla’s sweetest dreams are Danny’s reality, but Danny knows that for each second spent with Laura there’s another second Laura spends wondering (curious and worrying) about Carmilla.

Carmilla fists her free hand in the front of Danny’s shirt and pulls them flush together. She presses her lips to Danny’s ear as she whispers, “Is it cheating if you pretend that I’m her?” It’s a challenge, a taunt, but the slight waver in Carmilla’s voice betrays her facade. There’s a part of her that wants this: to defile their relationship, to shatter the illusion of Danny’s perfection, to ruin what seems so pure. And, right now, Danny smells _so fucking good_.

It’s Carmilla’s quiet, breathy laugh that breaks the spell and Danny pulls away from her with a rough shove that causes the whole wardrobe to shake. Danny stares at Carmilla, eyes swirling with guilt and disgust and a hint of lingering lust, and then dares one more glance down at Laura’s pillow.

“Touch it and I’ll break your neck,” Carmilla says, feral grin slowly fading. Then, after a second, the corners of her mouth twitch back up. “Actually, no. Touch it and I’ll tell her about all about our dalliance.” Danny scoffs.

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“You sound awfully defensive over ‘nothing,’” Carmilla adds and begins walking toward her. “Defensive, and flushed, and sweaty, and _stinking_ of pheromones.” Danny finds herself backing away, and Danny Lawrence never backs away from a fight but this is no ordinary battle. “How many secrets do you have now? What you get up to with your ‘secret sisters,’ your little ‘full moon’ issue, and now this? And I didn’t even have to starve it out of you.”

“Fuck you, Carmilla,” Danny snarls as she backs into Laura’s desk.

“Oh, don’t make me say something tacky,” Carmilla says. “Now, be a _good dog_ and get out of my room.”

Fists balled and teeth clenched, Danny takes one last look at Carmilla and walks toward the door. “Lock the fucking door when you’re gone,” she says with a tight jaw as she passes Carmilla. Then, blushing and irate, she heads out into the hallway and toward the crisp, cool night.

**Author's Note:**

> drabbledrabbledrabble... thanks for reading! title is from 'the wanderess' by roman payne which i have not read and know NOTHING about lmao


End file.
